


Убивая мотыльков ударами камня

by Mark_Dorr



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Backstory, Epilepsy, Everyone Is Going to Die, Hate Sex, Historical Attitudes, Internalized Homophobia, Intoxication, M/M, Misogyny, References to Illness, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Loathing, Sexism, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Dorr/pseuds/Mark_Dorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть что-то захватывающее в их ненависти. Года проходят, но мало что меняется в Вероне. Только Меркуцио и Тибальта влечет все ближе к огню их ярости, и каждый видит его отраженным в лице своего любимого врага.</p>
<p>История двух встреч между ними, рожденными, чтобы разделить судьбу и смерть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убивая мотыльков ударами камня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pinning moths with slabs of stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093273) by [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin). 



Мать всегда называла его находчивым и остроумным, даже когда он был больным, кашляющим мальчиком. Она гордилась тем, как рано он заговорил и тем, как легко ему давалась грамота. Мать говорила, что ему подходит древнее имя, повторяла, что святые излечат его и сделают его тело таким же здоровым, как и его разум.  
Меркуцио редко вспоминал мать теперь, когда вырос. Но когда он делал это, то чаще всего представлял себе, как лежит в постели с головокружением, с болью во всех суставах, и вдыхаемый им воздух - тяжел, как мокрое старое одеяло. Она приходила к нему, прекрасная мать в тяжелых одеждах, так плотно вышитых, что юбка громко шуршала при каждом движении. Одним взглядом она прогоняла нянек, потом брала льняную ткань с его лба в свои тонкие руки, обмакивала в воду, пахнущую травами и нежно вытирала его лицо.  
Она редко прикасалась к нему вне комнаты, его мать. Она не трогала ни Меркуцио, ни его старшего брата. О, его и так касались слишком часто: няньки и старые слуги, и хихикающие молодые служанки в платьях, которые они пытались сделать такими же прекрасными, как у мамы. Они говорили с ним, называли его умным и вежливым, когда он читал наизусть стихи, которым учили наставники его брата. Они кормили его сладкими грушами и засахаренными цветами.   
А мать - иногда она могла провести рукой по волосам Меркуцио на публике, особенно когда он вел себя умно и слегка дерзко. Не по отношению к отцу, нет. По отношению к старшим мальчикам, и нуждающимся родственникам, и витиевато говорящим астрологам, и другим мухам, которые вились вокруг семейного богатства. Другие прикосновения, столь утешительные и сладкие, оставались в его комнате.  
Меркуцио мало о чем сожалел, но главное из этого немного то, что он послушал врачей и монашек, что он подчинился приказу отца не беспокоить ее. Он ни разу не пробрался на цыпочках в комнату, где она болела. Он должен был прийти и утешить ее лоб водой, пахнущей травами и, возможно, бросить якорь спасения в долину ее болезни. Вместо этого он дал кровопускателям и докторам увести ее прочь, и только слышал о том, как она отошла на рассвете.   
Он жалел об этом, да, но не признавал за собой вины. Как мог он, больной мальчик, для которого и жар, и головокружение, и пиявки - мерзкие извивающиеся пиявки! - стали друзьями еще до того, как он смог написать свое имя, понять, что ее жар не спадет? Но взрослые должны были дать Меркуцио шанс помочь той, которая всегда помогала ему, или хотя бы дать время сказать искренние слова прощания.  
Пережив смерть матери, Меркуцио стал сильнее.  
С этого момент отец больше не верил докторам. Он больше не посылал за розгами, когда Меркуцио, сопротивляясь лечению, закатывал истерику, кричал и выл, лежа на холодном полу до тех пор, пока его губы не становились синими, а пот не прилеплял по-лисьи рыжие волосы к черепу. Вместо этого он давал старухе искупать сына, а юной служанке - причесать волосы Меркуцио гребнем, сделанным из рога единорога. Отец молился и покупал аметисты, чтобы повесить их над кроватью, в которой урывками спал сын. Но больше не было ни эликсиров, ни отваров, ничего, кроме воды, пахнущей травами, которой самая юная служанка вытирала лицо Меркуцио.  
Меркуцио остался жить, хотя поначалу – и не благоденствовать. Но недели скорби превращались в месяцы серого принятия.   
В одно воскресенье он сидел на поминальной мессе и краем уха слушал священника. Старик говорил о милосердных святых, приютивших душу его матери. Он хвалил двух сыновей, оставшихся после нее - красивых, умных, здоровых, двух хороших мальчиков - и Меркуцио понял, что не болеет целый год, а его мать спит в сырой земле больше трех лет.  
Его всегда будут звать красивым, он умен, но редко когда еще Меркуцио будет слышать, как его назовут хорошим.  
Вопреки растущей в конечностях силе и быстроте, с которой он убегал, разбив горшки или украв яблоки, его старые няньки не забыли болезней детства и не позволили ему найти облегчение в забвении. Ему ни разу не дали пропустить день святого Адриана. Этот святой покоился в маленьком гроте неподалеку от Вероны, а его благословение лежало на близлежащем источнике. Туда Меркуцио и водили в конце каждого лета, чтобы помолиться и погрузить в целебные воды. Каждый раз во время путешествия он скучал, невыносимо, душераздирающе скучал.   
Однажды Меркуцио удалось ненадолго сбежать от стражей. Он остановился отдохнуть под старыми ветвями оливы, которая растет рядом с дорогой. По этой дороге Меркуцио вскоре должен был пройти, чтобы отнести свои пустые слова благодарности. И в этот долгий вечерний час, когда ветер слабеет, а свежесть весны приходит в последний раз, прежде чем смениться летней жарой, он увидел мальчика, очевидно недовольного окружающим миром. Волосы его были темны, кожа бела, а на лице - отпечаток бессонницы. Тяжесть болезни или тревог давила на его плечи. Он произвел на Меркуцио впечатление темной стрекозы благодаря своим тонким нескладным рукам и ногам. Впечатление мальчика, который может стать кем-то, кто умеет держать себя и имеет положение в обществе. Но тогда? Тогда он показался просто странностью среди согнутых спин и серых лет. По-своему поразительной странностью.   
Да, чем дольше Меркуцио смотрел, тем больше ему казалось, что мальчик ярок вопреки своему черному дублету. Потому что по сравнению с болезненной бледностью стариков, лишенных всех надежд, избавившихся от любого цвета в черных волосах, мальчик был краской жизни, радугой, запрятанной в жучий панцирь. Его движения были легче, чем у этих сломанных калек - и все же слишком сдержанными и нервными. Меркуцио подумал - мальчик здесь не потому, что сопровождает какую-нибудь болеющую тетку.  
Было в нем что-то незаконченное, что поманило Меркуцио. Мальчик показался ему нескладным, несмотря на уверенную походку. В молодом лице была спрятана старая ярость. В этом контрасте недостатков Меркуцио увидел мечту о полете, беспорядочном и случайном полете над стылыми водами. Мальчик отвлек его от душного тепла дня, как стрекоза, улетающая на своих прозрачных ломких крыльях.

***  
Дорога тяжела для его ног, не приспособленных ходить на такие дистанции. Но лучшее паломничество - то, что уже пройдено, и, к тому же, прогулка укрепит его. Отец не устает повторять, что маршировка делает из рекрутов настоящих солдат. Тибальт марширует вперед.  
Сейчас они почти у источника. Его ноги болят, икры горят, а сухое горло раздирает жаждой. Голова раскалывается от боли, но, несмотря на это, мир остается бесцветно-серым – а значит, следующий визит болезни состоится еще не скоро.   
У него нет проблем с тем, чтобы следить за бессодержательным разговором сопровождающих. Ноги, будто налитые свинцом, механически проделывают свою работу, не пытаясь – пока – выйти у него из-под контроля.   
\- Вот и последний мильный камень! - говорит Джованни, опуская мясистую руку на плечо Тибальта. - Иди, мальчик, и милосердие Святой Девы поможет тебе избавиться от твоей болезни еще до заката!  
Тибальт бормочет слова согласия и сходит с дороги. Галька под коленями привычно неудобна, а пальцы почти независимо от его воли складываются для крестного знамения. Слова найти сложнее, день и пыль выбили их из головы мили назад. Тибальт мгновение молчит, тупо уставившись на видавший виды камень. Сколько молитв тот слышал за годы лежания на этой дороге? Сколько людей проходили мимо него по пути к источнику Святого Адриана, и сколько из них думали о том, как будут молиться, вернувшись?  
\- Я сделаю это, - шепчет он.   
Да. Так правильно. Его латынь не очень-то хороша. Длинные молитвы теряют смысл, превращаются в простое бормотание, но они идут из сердца. Они идут. Если он не может преподнести их хорошо, он преподнесет их щедро.  
И Тибальт склоняет голову и молится, молится о милосердии и лекарстве, молится с отчаянием ребенка, уже привыкшего к тому, как рушатся его мечты. Он сжимает руки до того, что им делается больно, и отчаянно надеется, что Его всевидящее глаза не будут смотреть на сомнения, прорастающие внутри, как мясистый чертополох на пустоши.  
Кожица на губе лопается до того, как слова молитвы подходят к концу, и латынь на губах смешивается с железистым привкусом крови. Закончив, Тибальт встает с колен, и в тот же миг тело предает его, наказывая приступом головокружения.   
Он смотрит прямо вперед, распахнув глаза, пытаясь успокоить душу и увидеть мир таким, какой он есть. Воздух дрожит от жара, или это происходит у него в голове? Все листья на оливе приятного пыльно-зеленого цвета, но под ней сидит невозможная фигура, наполовину скрытая в тени. Огненно-красный дублет, отраженный такими же демонически-красными волосами. Он машет Тибальту, и один миг тот просто смотрит, удивленный. Кто бы...  
Пока его глаза шарят по мальчику - или мужчине, или призраку, потому что усталый разум уже не может быть уверен ни в чем – внутри поднимается волна страха с привкусом желчи. Тибальт смотрит на невероятное. А он пришел к тому, что нужно ненавидеть вещи, которые слишком похожи на сон.  
Но потом он слышит урчание собственного желудка. Тибальт думает, что кислый вкус во рту может быть - должен быть - вцепившимся в него голодом. Это может выдержать любой мужчина, если только попробует.   
Тибальт касается мильного камня: он холодный и приятно прочный под его пальцами. Приступ головокружения проходит, и воздух вокруг все еще колеблется от жары, размывая очертания предметов вокруг. Солнце касается верхушек оливковых деревьев, но они не начинают переливаться всеми цветами радуги, а просто становятся чуть ярче, оставаясь при этом того же приглушенно-зеленого цвета.  
Воспоминание о стихотворении, которое очень любил учитель Тибальта, всплывает в голове, какая-то строчка о цвете благостного сада. Возможно, Тибальт сможет вспомнить его сейчас. Напряжение медленно уходит из плеч от успокаивающего вида перед ним. Тибальт стоит, тихо созерцая листья дерева, пока голос Джованни не зовет его обратно. Только тогда он отворачивается от оливы, от камня. Он ни разу не посмотрит на соблазнительную тень под деревом, разрешая своим глазам оставаться только на правильных вещах Его зеленой земли.  
Люди ждут на пыльной дороге. Он машет им и слышит одобрительные возгласы, раздавшиеся в ответ. Полмили, не больше, и они будут у источника. Полмили, и он получит воду, и, если ему будет дарована Его милость - здоровье.  
Он не смотрит назад, на деревья, и намерен забыть об огненно-рыжем призраке под ними.

 

***

\- Ее талия стянута, как у осы, но я говорю тебе - в убежище ее юбок спрятан зад волосатого паука!  
Смех спутников, хриплый и громкий, должен был бы утешить его, но ему не хватает глубины и богатства. Это истлевшие угли, это пасхальные колокола с немым деревянным языком, которые поют слишком плоско, чтобы радовать ухо. Если вкратце... но Меркуцио никогда не бывает краток на слова, даже если он глубоко в бутылке и мир неустойчив и плывет перед ним. Мир неустойчивый, но все равно слишком плоский и болезненно-желтый, как осадок его вина и сухая корка его хлеба, как океан глубиной с лужу и серый, как грязь.   
Это не тот мир, в котором Меркуцио может расправить крылья и полететь над расцелованной солнцем водой, над завораживающими глубинами - это мир высохший, захиревший. Меркуцио пытается утопить скорби в море вина, глубоко в своем сердце зная, что некоторые вещи нельзя заменить даже лучшими сортами винограда.  
Так вот, если вкратце: миру не хватает настоящего смеха, потому что Ромео здесь нет. В Равенну уехал он, к родственникам и занятиям. И не к Монтекки (потому что тогда Меркуцио мог бы последовать за ним, старый патриарх благосклонно относится к роду принца), и не к плохо соображающему старому священнику (потому что тогда Меркуцио смог бы потихоньку вытащить его, а Бенволио согревал бы своим задом скамью, с головой, склоненной с верностью, если не с благочестием). Нет, уехал он к роду своей матери, а они - народ огненный, блеск и опасность Равенны. Так пишет Ромео, верный друг! И Меркуцио, стыд и беспокойство дома Эскалов, не должен следовать и отвлекать его.  
Так ему сказала Леди Монтекки, мать-ведьма сына-ангела, когда он нанес им визит. Очень открыто, бестактно, но хотя бы один раз честно - это он признает.  
И так ли уж странно, что он пьет, пока столы не начинают танцевать, а пустота отзывается эхом такого смеха, который можно найти только на дне пропитанного вином моря?  
Трактирная девка пытается дать ему пощечину, но Меркуцио успевает увернуться и хватает ее за жестко перетянутую талию, сжимает плоть под складками юбки, пытается ущипнуть за руку, в которой она держит тяжелый деревянный поднос.  
\- Прости меня! Я имел в виду муравья, кусачего и неугомонного. Он работает, пока солнце не взойдет на востоке, и тогда лишь удаляется на отдых в свой замок, полный запутанных переходов и пещер. Не можем ли мы помочь тебе построить твой муравейник, теплую и шумную кучу жизни, в которой твоя утроба произведет на свет сотни тысяч работников?  
В этот раз от пощечины у Меркуцио кружится голова, но он только смеется и бьет девку по заднице, а потом толкает в загребущие руки рослого собутыльника. В его ушах звучит другой смех, - смех, которого здесь нет.  
Каким же отвратительным он становится, когда нет рядом доброго Ромео, мягкой тени его Люцифера, разума его мании, нежной воды для его пылающей головни.  
\- Ты не отвратительный, - говорит Бенволио, его толстый язык заплетается во рту, а слишком мясистая рука обвивается вокруг беспокойных плеч Меркуцио. Бенволио - добрый друг. Он пытается утешить Меркуцио, но плывет и исчезает вместе с остальными, провонявший уксусом пьяница, в то время как вино из опрокинутой чаши еще льется в вонючую стружку под их ногами. - Ты просто... – Бенволио пытается сфокусировать взгляд, икает и улыбается, и отвращение поднимается в груди Меркуцио. - Пьяный?  
\- Ты Бахус, дорог мой, - говорит Меркуцио, злость движет его языком, несмотря на то, что разум и дружба восстают против направленного не туда гнева. - Это ли жизнь, милый Бенволио? Моча на твоем ботинке хуже, чем моча в твоем стакане. Ты обретаешься в компании пьяниц и шутов, каждый из них лучше того, кого ты видишь в зеркале! Ты смеешься, да, смеешься, пока шлюхи, слишком высушенные и сморщенные, чтобы стоять в ожидании дела, подают тебе эти жидкие отбросы, собранные во время работы их сестер. Здесь они гордо подают их в золотых кубках, будто это подарок Ноя человеку! Но по правде, во что нас вовлекают, спрашиваю я тебя? Муравейник ли это? Или тоннель крота? Или же, предполагаю я, это паутина, что сверкает в свете заходящего солнца, заманивая нас в ловушку? Здесь свобода поймана, а мужчину толкают нещадно в зияющее чрево голодной женщины. Утроба ее извергает клейкие нити, чтобы сковать и привязать, пока не удушит тебя долг и каторжный труд. Да, это каторга, ибо что за радость мухе влететь в то же разверстое горнило, что уже выпустило из себя сонмы пауков? О, что за судьба, мой Бенволио! Для какой доли мы рождены, если нежнейший поцелуй женщины, который ждет нас - это поцелуй милой Смерти, нашей нежной беладонны!  
Бенволио и остальные тянут его за рукав, ворча, несомненно, о вкусе своего вина. Меркуцио отмахивается от них. Удар по одному глупому уху, щелчок пальцев возле другого румяного носа; остальных он прогоняет уродливыми словами и куда более уродливыми улыбками. Девушка, женщина-паук, чьи сети так ясно видны в чистоте вина, плюет в него ядом. Теперь смех спутников Меркуцио звучит для нее, а их мокрые мозги ждут от него ответа, который их развлечет. Меркуцио должен показать свой гнев, должен ответить... Она думает, что у нее есть слова, да, уродливая корова с дерьмовым медленным разумом? Он мог бы спросить ее о стершихся пятнах на ее юбке, где колени стояли на досках пола, и о подоле, подметавшем пыль улицы, и о двух складках, в которые любой посетитель, у кого хватало денег, заправлял юбку, чтобы поиметь ее в кладовке. Но потом он поворачивается к ней и видит жирные складки ее щек, слышит шуршанье шума таверны в ее голосе. Отвращение переполняет его, так что в конце концов он молча разворачивается.  
\- Где наш Ромео! - выкрикивает он, бросая монетку через плечо, и понимает по удивленному смеху, что он умудрился попасть между ее ступней. - О, я забываю, что мы не заслуживаем его компании, так сочла милая Мама Монтекки! И вот, покинутые, сидим мы и плачем слезами страсти, пока наши головы не превратятся в кашу! Хорошо же, эта леди поддерживает нас в форме! Благословенная взбучка дарит нам вдохновение. Прошу вас, проявите то сладкое милосердие, которое вы нам так часто показывали, и простите, что я оскорбил ваше божественное лицо.  
Он поворачивает голову, пряча подмигивание, и бросает этой паучихе воздушный поцелуй. На его губах пляшет жеманная ухмылка – и девка сдержанно улыбается в ответ. Меркуцио ждет, пока ее глаза не опустятся к монетам, достает еще - тяжелое, звенящее золото, которое готово ужалить, как осы, вьющие гнезда в заброшенных амбарах - и умудряется протянуть ей деньги через спину. Он пьян, она удивлена. Когда Меркуцио роняет монету, это приносит ему только свист.  
Девке достается хлопок по заднице, когда она наклоняется собрать монеты. Бенволио призывает к миру, прерывая поток оскорблений Меркуцио своим хохотом.   
\- Подарок высшей добродетели, самой непорочности - твой вид, - кричит Меркуцио, и лицо его искажается в дьявольском веселье. – Он подобен виду пронзенной плоти Господа. Даже его страдания, грязь и кровь принесут стрелы удовольствия быстрее, чем твое лицо.  
И все они быстро оказываются на улице.  
Да, у них есть деньги, но нет трактирщика в Вероне, который мог бы выдержать их проделки достаточно долго. Это больше нельзя терпеть, провозглашает Меркуцио, вставая с колен, и его друзья искренне соглашаются. Такое оскорбление они не забудут, и ни один человек, который считает себя приверженцем дома Монтекки, не ступит сюда ни ногой!  
Бенволио, икая, напоминает, что они говорили то же самое возле половины таверн, и ни разу не соблюли клятвы. Укол для гордости, но Меркуцио отшучивается. Они оба знают, что это игра и для трактирщика, и для пьяниц. Им было бы негде пить, если бы они помнили каждый случай дольше, чем несколько ночей. И у таверн не останется достаточно посетителей, если бы владельцы не забывали оскорбления и от Капулетти, и от Монтекки.  
Иногда, когда настроение Меркуцио летит к чертям, а его золотого Монтекки нет рядом, чтобы дразнить и перебивать, пока все не станет снова ярким, он хочет, чтобы их город не был таким замкнутым. Эти узкие улицы крови и долга душат, как кривая темница, которая удерживает золотую рыбку от того, чтобы вырасти больше, чем ее сосуд.   
Следующая мысль ускользает от Меркуцио так же легко, как рыбка уворачивается от неловкой руки, вздумавшей выловить ее из фонтана. Под лицо подворачиваются камни мостовой, но взволнованный Бенволио хватает его, поднимает и ставит обратно на шатающиеся ноги. Ах, теперь он помнит, что хотел сказать.  
\- Даниэлло! - кричит Меркуцио, рука обвивается вокруг другого товарища. Когда разум Меркуцио вращается, он предпочитает топить бесполезный мир в словах. – Твоя нога хороша и точна, а сапог на ней еще лучше, но почему же ты не стал ждать, когда хозяин отвернется, чтобы начать пинаться?   
Это дружеская перепалка. Быстрые уколы языка все еще восхитительны для промоченных вином ушей его друзей, пока они, спотыкаясь, идут дальше в узкие улицы Вероны. Здесь нет пышных садов, здесь воняет отхожей канавой даже до того, как один из них прислоняется к стене, чтобы украсить ее вином, и бренди, и холодным мясом, которое они ели на ужин. Они отходят подальше от блюющего товарища, чтобы не вывернуло от вони, и за поворотом встречают развлечение на этот вечер.   
Их семеро, быстро считает Меркуцио. Трое в ливреях, трое покрыты вином, один уже без рубашки, раскрашенная девка висит на его руке. Двое из семи – важничающие аристократы без земель, которые прилагались бы к титулу. Несмотря на это, их потные шелка - кричаще-кровавого цвета. Действительно, эти Капулетти так же лицемерны, как кардинал на Карнавале, который тщетно прячет лицо под маской, разрешая при этом шлюхам прятаться под своей мантией. Они играют в элегантность принцев, сражаясь при этом в канаве как подлейшие из шавок.  
И потом приходит еще один, тревожный, в черном и зеленом, как земля, и его сапоги предназначены для верховой езды, а не для ходьбы. Единственный, чьи щеки не раскраснелись от вина, если, конечно, глаза не обманывают Меркуцио. Он думает, не сделал ли он своим спортом судить, и подзуживать, и провоцировать этого Капулетти. Гнев и ярость поднимаются в Меркуцио пенной волной. Да, сделал, отвечает он себе, и:  
\- Капулетти! - Крик эхом разносится по переулку, отражается от потрепанных домов, поднимается над римской мостовой, лежащей в руинах под зловонными истечениями трущоб. Это крик вызова и радости - сладкое лекарство для пропитанного ядом разума. Вокруг них быстро закрываются створки окон.  
Язвы девки могут быть плохо припудрены, но болезнь еще не затронула ее разума. Прежде чем последнее эхо приветствия растаяло, она уже выпутывается из чужих объятий, быстрые пальцы находят плату без того, чтобы отвлекать бахвально-глупых и пьяных вдрызг Капулетти. Меркуцио аплодирует ей и свистит, помогая этим простым способом работающей женщине. Кто может сказать, что он не поддержит сестру в бесстыдстве?  
А сегодня он бесстыден, со своими улыбками и шутками; в воздухе нехватка, дыра рядом с ним, которую никакие чудеса мира не смогут закрыть. Но Тибальт стоит перед ним, и Меркуцио может зажечь его - не просто подразнить, нет! Волосы Меркуцио, и глаза, и голос, и дразнящая, насмешливая линия ног под тесными штанами - этого достаточно, чтобы разъярить Тибальта. Только увидев его гнев, Меркуцио сможет утешиться своим достижением. Тогда, возможно, он снова сможет быть самим собой, другом легкого смеха. Сможет уснуть и не видеть снов, пока изгнанный принц не вернется к своей свите, а его золотая улыбка не очистит от грязи мелкую лужу их города.  
\- Я вот-вот зажгусь от твоего сияния, мой кошачий принц, маленький ловец крыс из дома крыс!  
О, плоско, и банально, и скучно, и как же он презирает себя, такого тупоумного сегодняшней ночью. Но пытаться обмениваться оскорблениями с Тибальтом - пустое дело, настолько медленны его собственные слова. Если ум Меркуцио летает под облаками даже в плохие дни, ум Капулетти редко когда может взобраться выше крыши таверны. Это проклятие не избегло даже лучшего из их клана, их кошачьего принца, их огненного защитника, чей нрав не уступает нраву Меркуцио. Цена за то, чтобы родиться котом в семье шавок, думает он. Никогда не достигнуть благородства льва, но и не разделять собачью натуру его тугодумных собратьев.  
Лай кота пустой, его зубы слишком маленькие, чтобы по-настоящему укусить, и хозяин дома всегда недоверчиво относится к его манерам и оттенку шерсти. Меркуцио нравится, как звучит мысль; по крайней мере, она радует его, когда он слышит ее через призму вина. Он решает произнести ее вслух самым громким, самым четким своим голосом, и наслаждается тем, как ярость искажает черты котенка.  
Но Капулетти не понимают (они вообще редко понимают), и Меркуцио поднимает лицо к небу. Он чувствует, как его разум в окружении шутов и крыс теряет свои крылья, а настроение уподобляется мерзейшему из отваров.   
\- Ты назвал нас собаками? - выплевывает негодяй Петер, сжимая кулаки и выходя вперед своего хозяина. Петер знает, что был оскорблен, даже если не смог разглядеть узор в паутине слов.  
Бенволио парирует быстро. Его выпад, пожалуй, не слишком искусен, но Меркуцио всегда снисходителен к друзьям.  
\- Гав, гав, гав! Я слышу поскуливание щеночка! - кричит Бенволио. - Я вижу вонючих дворняг далеко от их болота - но я не слышу ответа от шелудивого кота, хотя Меркуцио и позвал его! Кис, кис! - Бенволио щелкает пальцами, уворачиваясь от снаряда плевка. - Кот сожрал свой язык?  
\- Не стоит тратить слова на таких шутов, как вы, - говорит, наконец, Тибальт. - Убирайтесь отсюда и возвращайтесь выпрашивать объедки Монтекки.  
Меркуцио замирает, слушая. Тибальту не хватает элегантности и цветистости, но он с лихвой восполняет это вдохновляющим упрямством. Его слова, какими бы грубыми они ни были, проникают через алкогольные туманы плохого настроения Меркуцио так легко, как никогда бы не смогли элегантные выпады менее темпераментных игроков.   
\- А если я потяну котенка за хвост? Ты укусишь меня тогда, мой принц, или зашипишь и сбежишь? - спрашивает он, отталкивая Бенволио. Меркуцио широко распахивает руки, чувствует шершавую стену под левой ладонью. Боль в оцарапанных пальцах наконец-то распускает ему язык. - Ты говоришь, что я выпрашиваю объедки со стола, но я слышу в этом описание твоего положения. Где покоятся плоды ваших трудов? Когда ты покажешь мне богатства твоего дома? О! - Меркуцио хихикает, прикрыв рот; он хорошо знает, как играть застенчивую невинность, хотя сомневается, что его зрители оценят это представление. - Но у вас же нет богатств! Корзинка котенка стоит в доме его дяди, а кот-отец дерется, чтобы владельцу его мечей и хозяину его ошейника не пришлось замарать собственные руки.  
Да, по правде, Меркуцио - второй сын второго сына. Был бы он другим мальчиком, его бы предназначили рабскому ошейнику сутаны, но его отец - не слепой. В Меркуцио до сих пор живет семя веры в старика, несмотря на отвращение, которое порой проступает на его лице при виде младшего отпрыска. Отец не пошлет лисицу, заклинателя змей жить среди глупцов, если только не придется столкнуться с настоящей причиной для темной ткани сутаны – ведь та так хорошо скрывает греховные отметины. В другое время Меркуцио был бы предназначен для жизни солдата, но войны, покрывшие шрамами поколение его отца, ушли на юг, а старые грехи еще не вернулись домой, чтобы угнездиться здесь.   
\- Мой отец сражается на мужской войне, - говорит Тибальт с отвращением. - И ты не будешь оскорблять его имя. Проси прощения и уходи, или оставайся и дерись. Я не собираюсь нарушать последний эдикт Принца, но не буду и слушать больше твои речи, безмозглый шут.  
\- Я могу остаться и не откажусь от сражения, но я так же, как и ты, хочу подчиниться приказу моего дражайшего родственника, - по крайней мере еще дня четыре, пока нрав Принца не охладится. - Почему бы тебе и мне не подраться по-другому, языками, которые режут, и клинками, в которых нет стали, но которые могут пустить кровь?  
Челюсти Тибальта сжимаются, и белеют костяшки стиснутых пальцев. Но он не смеет ответить на шутовство Меркуцио, когда их зрители могут услышать любое неправильное, слишком честное слово, которое может сорваться с его губ. Меркуцио усмехается; это нравится ему в Тибальте, действительно нравится. Иногда он может ответить оскорблением на оскорбления, но ложь дается ему тяжелее, а что говорить о том и другом одновременно? Нет, только не у Тибальта. Он слишком часто спотыкается, когда пытается сказать вежливейший из обманов, пустейшую лесть, как будто не может опуститься до самой грязной из сладких игр Вероны.  
Возможно, поэтому Меркуцио и привлекает бесконечно их нерегулярная игра. Когда Тибальт говорит ядовитые слова, они жгут сразу же. Они быстры, как движения гравера, процарапывающего розы смерти на доспехе. Они оставляют мелкие шрамы, которые не перепутаешь ни с каким другими. Его слова не отдыхают в душе и не тлеют, как угли, под кожей, и не жалят долго, как завуалированные предупреждения Принца Эскала. В них нет опасной лести пополам с отвращением, как у леди Монтекки. Та встречает его ложью настолько вежливой, что немногие слышат в ее речи все те несчастья, которые она желает Меркуцио, когда он, смеясь, уводит в ночь ее единственного сына.  
Когда другие люди ходят, Меркуцио танцует. Его исповедник говорит ему, что он на греховном пути, и ничего более правдивого никогда не вырывалось изо рта старика. Меркуцио уходит с дороги ножей и ослепленных вином друзей, и его шаги легки и воздушны. Он без остановки вытанцовывает перед милым развлечением на сегодняшнюю ночь - если заключенная в Тибальте горечь и дух, темный, как ночь, пропитанная дождем, могут быть названы милыми. Не прекрасная дева - его добыча, нет, Тибальт - ива перед бурей, тихая и спокойная сейчас, но ждущая грозы, которая потрясет и согнет ее. Однажды он распрямится под натиском, и тогда, о, какая буря тогда потрясет Верону! Как они станцуют тогда, две разъяренные осы, которые будут жалить друг друга, пока яд не сожжет их обоих в угли.  
\- Как бы я хотел содрать с тебя кору, милый Тибальт, - говорит Меркуцио, давая неосторожным пальцам отдохнуть в скрытой ложбинке на горле Тибальта. Тот вздрагивает, как ива, тронутая ветром, но поднимает руку, чтобы остановить своих парней, пока они не вмешались.  
\- Боже, от тебя разит вином. И не прикасайся ко мне, - говорит Тибальт, - если только не хочешь отведать моего кинжала.  
Его руки опускаются, и Меркуцио представляет, как эти длинные пальцы ласкают рукоять ножа, и, возможно, желают веса настоящего фехтовального клинка. Какая жалость, что принц запретил носить в стенах города такие длинные клинки.  
\- Но мне больно! - кричит Меркуцио. - Не дашь ли ты мне облегчения, заключенного в твоем соке, не дашь мне попробовать горького отвара, чтобы облегчить болезнь разума и души, которая разрушает меня? - он понижает голос до шепота. - Милосердия, мой принц, милосердия страдальцу.  
\- Единственная милость, которая у меня есть для тебя - в хорошо заточенном ноже!  
Толчок в плечо, смех со стороны Капулетти, и его раздражение на них на всех вспыхивает снова. Меркуцио роняет руку, хватает изысканно украшенный медальон, покоящийся на груди Тибальта, и осторожно тянет. Когда тот отшатывается и рычит проклятие, Меркуцио уступает. Он наклоняется, пританцовывает, и сбивается - его ноги ступают не так легко, как на мостовой. Меркуцио спотыкается, но превращает оплошность в атаку, когда тяжело хватается за руку, затянутую в темное. Его оттолкнули от медальона - сокровища котенка, но Меркуцио думает, что все равно может засчитать это себе как победу - потому что Тибальт застыл, как замороженный, и они стоят так близко, что их груди соприкасаются, когда кто-то из них вдыхает. Да, лучше чем хорошо. Меркуцио чувствует тепло тела Тибальта под непрочной защитой одежды, и все мысли о том, чтобы похитить талисман, вылетают из его головы.  
\- Давай сыграем в другую игру, - шепчет Меркуцио голосом, хриплым от вина. Если он наклонит бедро так, чтобы был виден кинжал, если он опустит руку, чтобы погладить клинок, Капулетти зарычат как беззубые суки, которыми они и являются, а его собственные друзья распушат перышки. Они увидят насмешливую браваду бойца и услышат в его словах только игру шута, который погнался за любимой добычей. Только Тибальт почувствует, как Меркуцио прижимает ближе другое бедро, только Тибальт будет знать смысл большого пальца, очерчивающего маленькие круги на внутренней стороне запястья.  
Но, может быть, не только кот понимает, в какую темную игру они играют перед несведущими зрителями. Бенволио громко смеется – над Меркуцио, не с ним, и он точно будет смеяться завтра, - и свистом отзывает других парней. Оскорбления Бенволио зовут Капулетти отыскать более просторное поле для битвы.   
\- Я повалю вас кулаками и ногами, - говорит Бенволио, крепкий друг. - А потом отошлю вас домой, скулить перед вашими страшными, как собаки, матерями! Давайте оставим этих позади, и тогда никто не увидит и не услышит, как будут вынуты из ножен ножи, и как они попадут - ха! - не в те ножны.  
Действительно, хороший друг, и Меркуцио надеется, что сможет вспомнить это, когда Бенволио в следующий раз начнет насмехаться, и не постарается отплатить стократ за издевки.   
\- Мой господин, должен ли я...  
\- Идите, - Тибальт не оглядывается на Петера, а жилка на его виске бьется еще быстрее, хотя лицо остается холодным. - Сотрите с нашего города эти пятнышки грязи, а с этим я разберусь сам.  
Улыбка Тибальта становится очень зубастой, когда он произносит эти слова. Меркуцио – вот странно! - не боится его укусов. Губы Тибальта выглядят слишком тонкими, особенно когда он хмурится и сжимает их, пока не начинает выглядеть, как престарелая тетушка.   
Когда их соплеменники проходят мимо, и становится сложно различить, кому принадлежат пьяные оскорбления и запинающиеся шаги, Меркуцио осторожно приподнимается на каблуках и теснее прижимается к Тибальту. И тогда эти губы приоткрываются и бледные щеки заливает розовым, а Меркуцио думает, что может прожить и протанцевать еще один день.  
\- Ты - пятно на имени твоей семьи, - говорит наконец Тибальт, когда даже обеспокоенный Петер оставил их одних между толпящихся стен. - Всего лишь бесстыжая бесхребетная шлюха.  
\- А ты, милый принц? - отвечает Меркуцио, притягивая ближе затянутые в черное бедра. – Как ты назовешь человека, который отвечает первой зовущей его продажной девке, который зарывается в рябое лицо и бледную, как молоко, задницу и делает вид, что получаемое им удовольствие так же подлинно, как стоны страсти шлюхи?   
Улыбка Тибальта горька, а пальцы оставляют синяки на теле Меркуцио. Тибальт хватает, как всегда, скорее с жесткостью врага, чем с нежностью любовника.  
\- Этот человек - сумасшедший, - шепчет Тибальт, - который видит пламя, когда остальные твердят, что ничего не горит, и слышит шлюх там, где остальные говорят о скромных женах.

***

Меркуцио встает на колени перед ним в грязном переулке. Тибальт хочет, чтобы он никогда не вставал. Чтобы он опустился ниже, с перерезанным горлом, молчаливый, чтобы гнил в темно-бурой жиже до тех пор, пока не выцветут слишком яркие волосы.   
Тогда, возможно, этот огонь будет залит и перестанет так жечь Тибальта.  
Он жжет Тибальта сейчас. Рот Меркуцио слишком горячий и страстный, а удовольствие - слишком громкое. Вино могло ненадолго повесить его клинок, но не смирить пыл. Тибальт ненавидит то, как легко Меркуцио наслаждается собственным грехом. Как у него остается какая-то гордость, когда он протаскивает свою честь через сточную канаву так часто - этого Тибальт никогда не сможет понять. Но она все еще горит в нем, благородное происхождение, над которым тот смеется, ползая среди Монтекки. И как бы Тибальт ни хотел, чтобы это свет умер, он не может заставить себя погасить его.  
Меркуцио извлекает из него рваные вздохи, заставляет прижать руки к кирпичам и разбитой штукатурке стены. Ногти Тибальта соскребают острые песчинки между камней, но ему не становится лучше от боли. Он хватается за огненные волосы и вдавливается все глубже до тех пор, пока Меркуцио не пытается оттолкнуть его, протестуя. Тибальт больше не может скрываться и взрывается глубоко в горло Меркуцио, ноги трясутся, руки цепляются слишком отчаянно. Звук, который вырывается из горла Тибальта, он никогда не признает, как не признает и облегчение, которое чувствует в этот головокружительный момент.  
Поднявшийся на ноги Меркуцио говорит хрипло, и Тибальт знает, что причина вовсе не в выпитом раньше вине:   
\- Неблагодарен же ты, Капулетти.   
Меркуцио сплевывает, хмурится и плюет еще раз.   
\- Если бы твой клинок был длиннее моего большого пальца, может, я бы чувствовал последствия даже завтра.  
\- Был бы твой клинок вполовину так длинен, как твое хвастовство, ни один мужчина, женщина или симпатичное животное не смогло бы ходить прямо в этом городе, - Тибальту не нужно ломать голову, старые оскорбления приходят легко, даже когда он все еще поправляет одежду. Ему не нравится стоять обнаженным и уязвимым лишнюю секунду. – Удивительно, что твой дядя все еще считает себя невинным, тогда как ты засунул свой меч в каждую вшивую дыру в этом городе. Ха! Тебе все еще позволено ходить в церковь.   
\- Господь прощает, мой кошачий принц, или, по крайней мере, терпеливо ждет то, что ему причитается. Кстати, о церквях и страдающих невинных, - Меркуцио потягивается с таким наслаждением, как будто перед ним – кровать, застеленная пуховыми перилами, а не грязный переулок. - Пойдешь ли ты в свое маленькое паломничество в это лето?  
Тибальт застывает, слишком поздно поняв, что это выдает его с головой.   
\- Ах, пойдешь. Как мило.  
Гнев Тибальта побеждает его разум. Никогда не имеет смысла вступать в такую дуэль с Меркуцио, чьи слова жалят долгие дни до тех пор, пока Тибальт не сможет заткнуть воспоминания новой бессловесной битвой.  
\- Это было желанием моей матери, - наконец говорит Тибальт. - Это недолгое путешествие.  
\- И ты молишься. За..  
Тибальт хватает Меркуцио за воротник и подтаскивает ближе.  
\- Заткнись, - предупреждает он. - Есть вещи, о которых я не позволю тебе шутить, шавка.  
\- Тибальт, Тибальт, я даже не подумал о твоей маленькой кузине. И я ни слова не сказал против твоей леди-матери. Это невинные святые, которые поддерживают твою рушащуюся веру. - Меркуцио - весь улыбки и мягкий тон, когда он кладет руку на руку Тибальта, когда поворачивает и ловит его запястье в захват, граничащий с агонией. - Мы оба знаем, что там, куда ты идешь, ни на какие молитвы не будет ответа.  
\- Не идешь ли ты по этому же пути?  
\- Я? Ха! - Меркуцио смотрит на Тибальта, запрокидывает голову и коротко смеется. Тибальт высвобождает руку, слегка отталкивая его при этом. - Я уже там, мой принц. Почему бы мне не наслаждаться этим?  
\- Действительно. – Это могло бы объяснить пламя и соблазн, который Меркуцио заключает в себе. Это могло бы объяснить, почему Тибальт протягивает руку, накрывает Меркуцио через штаны и сжимает нежнее, чем хотел. - Ты все еще оцепенел от вина, или проснулся, пока стоял на коленях в навозе?  
Меркуцио двигает бедрами вперед - дразнящее тепло под рукой Тибальта.  
\- Как я и обещал, я поднялся - по подходящему случаю; спасибо, но я должен сказать, что мне пришлось подумать минутку над этим.  
Меркуцио подходит на полшага и касается лица Тибальта. На одно мгновение Тибальт представляет его как золотой контур в обступившем их мраке. Прикосновение к щеке кажется обманчиво-нежным. Меркуцио подошел слишком близко к Тибальту, тепло его дыхания на коже намекает на доброту, которой, как Тибальт знает, нет в огненной натуре Меркуцио.  
\- Мне было больно, - мягко говорит Меркуцио, - и твоя эссенция во всей своей горькой славе облегчила мои страдания. Пусть на одно только пьяное мгновение, но ты дал мне убежище не худшее, чем ива. Хах! Убить или излечить, это ли не вершина Гиппократова искусства?  
\- Есть только одно лекарство, - голос Тибальта кусачий, жесткий - хорошо. - Последний отдых, когда каждый из нас наконец-то будет молчать.  
\- О, прошу прощения - на миг я забыл, что говорю с моим господином шипящим котом. И я так хорошо знаю, что за слова он любит...  
Он усмехается перед тем, как впиться поцелуем в губы Тибальта. Тибальт хочет оттолкнуть его или сжать зубы и перетерпеть... Но рубашка Меркуцио вздергивается слишком легко, его живот твердый и жаркий под ладонями. Иногда, после, Тибальт изумляется тому, что у него нет подпалин на руках, а его плоть не обуглилась после совокупления с этим демоном. Потому что тот горит. В тонком теле Меркуцио - свернувшаяся сила, и его тугие мускулы не стали мягче даже после оргии вина; мерцающий жар и полусны о прошедшем лете - во вкусе его кожи. Тибальт вцепляется ногтями в его спину так сильно, как будто хочет заклеймить. Он ненавидит себя за то, что не может наскрести достаточно отвращения и оттолкнуть врага.  
\- Я искал мягкого бальзама, но не нашел его в своих чашах! Так может, из ядовитого озера Капулетти я наберу напиток, что исцелит меня, - шепчет Меркуцио ему в губы. Его слова выстреливают жгучими маленькими дротиками, и это так знакомо, что начинает казаться нежным. - В конце концов, часто говорят, что колючки и шипы прячут в себе больше целительной силы, чем сладкая лилия, на которую так приятно смотреть. Да, так же, как яд змеи вытягивает гной из глубочайших абсцессов, так и твое грубое лицо и сок выжигают летаргию, которая охватывает меня, как чума. Ах, если бы мы могли налить твоей горькой души во флягу целителя, мой кошачий принц! Я бы пил ее, чтобы оживить себя каждый раз, когда болезнь этого города топит мою душу, потому что ничто не пробуждает меня так, как твоя ярость!  
Хотя Тибальт не слышит половины щебета Меркуцио, эти слова достаточно неожиданны, чтобы он ответил:  
\- Если ты будешь пить яд змеи каждый день, ты сожжешь свои внутренности.  
\- Хах! Да, правда! И если бы тебя было слишком много, я сомневаюсь, что кто-то из нас смог бы уйти невредимым, - Меркуцио делает шаг назад, его лицо освещает сверкающая улыбка. - К тому же, я забыл, что не могу уже видеть эликсиры и отвары!  
С этим Тибальт может только мрачно согласиться. Если паломничества и не помогают, они, по крайней мере, не крадут мир у его сна и не оставляют во рту неописуемо отвратительный привкус.  
\- Лучше, если мы не будем делать это слишком долго - дать и принять, чтобы восстановить баланс, - Меркуцио многозначительно тянет наполовину завязанную шнуровку штанов Тибальта и мурлычет от удовольствия, когда Тибальт, не отвечая, поворачивается лицом к стене.  
Происходящее безумно настолько, что Тибальт до сих пор не может поверить, что это действительно случается с ним. С другой стороны, когда он прижимается лбом к стене и расставляет ноги, это не кажется большим сумасшествием, чем вся остальная его жизнь. Это тоже битва, и шрамы, которая она оставляет, только подкармливают его ненависть.  
Руки Меркуцио - на его штанах, они тянут, развязывают и ласкают, как будто это ухаживание - его обязанность. Он бормочет какие-то глупости, к которым Тибальт не хочет прислушиваться. Вместо этого он обхватывает одну из этих дразнящих рук и толкает ее назад.  
\- Как мой принц пожелает, - говорит Меркуцио, и еще смеет весело насвистывать, стягивая штаны с Тибальта.  
Тибальт думает, что надо сказать Меркуцио заткнуться - их не должны видеть так, а свист слишком разносится эхом между стен, и звучит это совсем не как поединок - но потом слышит мокрый звук, с которым Меркуцио готовит свои пальцы. Гнев угасает, и другой огонь поднимается, чтобы поглотить Тибальта.  
Камень холодный, а лицо Тибальта слишком горячо. Пальцы Меркуцио нельзя назвать слишком горячими или холодными, но они все равно жгут его и царапают. Это неудобство, которое заставляет молча кусать губы, потому что язык Меркуцио остается злым, и неважно, в какую игру он втянут. Он чувствует жар чужого тела, прижимающегося к спине. Это заставляет разжаться его кулаки: возможно, на нем и останутся ожоги, но это лучше, чем раны неудачи и бесчестия, которые бьются в его позвоночник каждый день и взрезают его достоинство. Это только грязный переулок и грязный секрет. Куда менее стыдно целовать камень и выдыхать свою слабость в него, пока Меркуцио получает все удовольствие, какое может, чем преклонять колени перед алтарем и предлагать пустые благодарности за дары, которые никогда не будут получены.  
Меркуцио берет, а то, что он дает - завернуто в оскорбления и насмешки. Но по крайней мере он надежен. Его клинок, которые ударяет, но не режет, и язык, который вонзается в сердце, не проливая крови - они оба знают, как поразить.  
Это надежность, не смягченная добротой, но Тибальт никогда не хотел доброты. Меркуцио вталкивается и уводит из него все беспокойные мысли. И пока Меркуцио вталкивается и уводит из него все мысли и все беспокойство, Тибальт склоняет голову и тонет в молитве своего тела, пока вдвоем они идут в паломничество ко греху.


End file.
